Zootopia - Daughter
by Nomiky
Summary: Nick has "found" a little girl in a orphanage and is going to try make her life better :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) My name is Matthew but my nephew calls my Nomiky so I used it as my nickname. You can call me basically what ever you want :D This is my first FanFiction so I´m sorry if it is bad :/ But i love to writte it :D I´m only 15 and I´m sorry if my English grammar is bad :/ I hope that you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Soo….my nameis Nick Wilde I'm 32 and I'm a cop. At least for the past three months…..It's hardly to believe but before I got the jod as a police officer I was a hustler…..And I was good at it but it just….how should I say…..it just wasn't for my I guess. I found out that a real job with a stable payout is much better than an every day changing payout of a hustler, plus my best friend works there with me. At this point, life is good.

One day Judy came in my office and with a worried voice sayd „There's been a big fire in eastern Tundratown" that was the only thing she said and sat to her own desk.

I asked back „Fire in Tundratown? Are you sure? How is that even possible?„

She answered „I don't know but three buildings where involved, some kind of an old factory, an post office and a orphanage. Luckily nobody is injured. But all three houses are history."

„An orphanage you say." I said while thinking„And what about the kids? Where do the go?"

„Don't tell me that you are worried slik." She said with a big grin on her face.

„Me? Worried? Nah…" Ofcourse I was lying….who wouldn't be worried about the kids.

„They staying here at the police station for a few weeks."She said with a smile on her face. She came closer to me and whispered in to my ear while standing on a chair „It´s nice that you´re worried about them….they're going to be fine" she smiled, jumped off the chair a added „we're leaving in 5 minutes to investigate the fire. Don't be late."She smiled and walked away

-next day-

On the next day we all allready known the cause of the fire. It was a basic electric short-circuit in the old fatory that started the fire. Just bad luck, nothing else.

I was going to prit out my curriculum vitae because I needed it for my boss. Judy gave me a hint that I shoudn´t say everything and she was one hell of a right. If I´d say everything than nobody woud even speak to me. So I made it short. One of the things that I included and most of you probably don´t know is that I´m a studied tailor. I was continuing my fathers job but it wasn´t for me so I quit.

When I was printing I had a wierd feeling that I´m being watched. But I said to my self „Nah.." because I was sure that nobody woud watch me at the ZPD so I countinued. But I still had that wierd feeling that I´m being watched. I looked around. Then I saw her….it was an small, propably about four to five year old, snow white arctic fox peeking around the corner of the room.

„Hey what are you doing here? You shoud be with the others at the other side of the ZPD building." I grabed her hand and said „I´ll bring you back to them"

She looked very scared and shy. She hasn´t said a word. So I said „What´s you´re name?"

She answered with the a silent voice "Vixie….." a moment of silent when sudenly with a bit louder voice she said „And whats you officer?"

I answered „Nick, Nick Wilde, pleasure to meet you young lady." I smiled at her and she smiled back

I asked „How did you get to this side of the building? Did you get lost or something?"

She answered with an again vely silent voise „I´ve got seperated from my group and I coudnt find them so I went looking for help." She grabed her flufy tail and hugged it with both hands

We arrived at the part of the building that the orphanage was occupying. I founded someone to give her to and talk with him for a wef minutes. And it turned out that that girl had a pretty tuff life so far. Her dad died in a car accident when she was wresh born. Her mother started to drink in consequence of that. She drunk her self to death when she was three. And I thought that I had a tuff life.

When I wanted to leave I heared the same silent voice than before „Please stay i bit longer" Vixie said.

I turned around and said „I´m sorry Snowball I have to go to work. But I promise that I´ll come to see you after I´m done in work ok?"

She said „Raise you paw and promise!"

I raised my right paw and said „I promise!" and smiled at her.

-few hours later-

I was driwing back to the station with Judy after our patrol.

„Woud you like to go bite something?" Judy asked

I said „I´m sorry Carrots I have something to do today. Maybie tomorow."

„And what is that mistery thing that you have to do?" She asked

 _I didn ´t know what to say because I didn ´t want to say that I´m going to visit a small fox in the orphanage. Judy woudn´t leave me alone and woud rub it under my nose all the time._

„I have to finish and print out my curriculum vitae." I said realy fast.

She said „Ok slik but you are going to miss one hell of a diner"

I knew that she knew that I was up to something. What I realy was.

We than arrived at the ZPD and I went strait for the orphanage.

I got there and asked „Hello my name is Nick Wilde and I want to visit Vixie. Is she here somewhere?"

The young lady cheetah answered „I´m sorry but she is all ready sleaping. To be honest I didn ´t thought that you woud come. That´s nice of you. I´ll tell her that you´ve been here." She smiled „Yeah and I almost forgot. She left this here for you" And she handed me a painting from Vixie. On the painting were to foxis, a big and a small one holding hands. „

The young lady said „Do you want to leave a message for her?"

„Say to her that I´m going to visit tomorow for sure." I said with a cracking voice

-at Nick´s apartment-

 _Man….I have an crazy idea, but I have to let it go true my head. I woud have to put a lot of effort in to it. Man I thing that I´m gonna do it. God wish me luck…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) I really appreciate every single review on the first chapter :) I really try to better myself in the ways you guys suggested :) and I do apologize for my bad grammar once again :/ I'm still learning the English language and I just can't write so good so far :/ Hopefully I'll get better by the time :) but I can't change from one day to another :/ Well... I hope that you will enjoy the fanfiction :)**

 **Chapter 2**

-Judy's point of view-

-1 month later-

 _Nick's acting weird recently. Not like he wasn´t acting weird normally, but this is different. Every day after or before work he goes somewhere. Wonder what is he up to._

-police car- somewhere in zootopia-

„Nick can I ask you something?" I said

„Yes, of course." He replied

„What've been you doing the past month or so? I mean whenever I ask you to go somewhere or something you have A) work to do or B) are extremely sleepy."

An embarrassing moment of silent come in.

*gasp* "Ok" he said, „I think it's time to tell you…"

„Today's special…..and you find out why tonight. I'll ring at you at around 6 p.m. K?

I said „Yeah….ok"

 _I special day… I wonder why?_

-Judy´s apartment – 5:57 PM-

 _I still wonder what's so special about today…. Did he do something stupid? Maybe he's undercover or something? Or has a side job and has ben promoted or something? I really do wonder…._

*Ring!* *Ring!*

I opened the door and saw Nick standing there but….he wasn't alone….a really small fox was with him.

„Hi Carrots." He said

I replied „Hi..." in a wondering tone

He then starts explaining „Well Judy I'd like to introduce you to this young fox lady….. Vixie Wilde….my daughter from today's day on."

Vixie added with a really silent voice „Hello Ms. Judy"

I replied „Hello Vixie…" in a worrying tone and even more wondering face

-Nick´s point of view – 15 minutes later-

 _She was pretty surprised. As I'd like to say „she didn't see that coming" HaHaHa  
I've been visiting Vixie the past month every day. About two weeks back I asked her if she would like to stay with me. She repeated the word „Yes" like seventy times. You know how she was silent and shy at the beginning….well she opens up pretty quickly when she get's someone better known. You could hear it 15 minutes ago with Judy. She was speaking so silent, you couldn't almost hear her and now she knows her and speak totally normal. She has such a cute voice tho. I can´t resist. No chance there._

After a talk and explaining what I've been the past month doing.

I said „I was a lot of paperwork and running around offices but it was definitely worth it." And smiled at Vixie

Judy replied, „Are sure that you can handle it?"

I proudly replied „Yes, yes I'm." and smirked at her

I added „I know that the first month or two are going to be difficult, but when we get used to it, it's going to be fine." I said and smiled at her

\- Nick's apartment -

 _I opened the door. Vixie entered first and I right behind her._

„So here we are." I said  
„It's nice here." Vixie said and smiled at me  
„Do you want a tour around here?" I said with a voice full of enthusiasm and a big smile on my face  
„Yes that would be really nice you " she said and smiled back at me  
„Well….you can call me just Nick….or daddy if you want…..it doesn't have to be today…." I said a bit unsure  
„Ok daddy" she said with a wide smile on her face

 _Man that was quick._

 _I gave her a little tour around the apartment shown her her room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room._

„And where are you going to sleep? I haven't seen a second bed here somewhere. Are you going to sleep in the bath or something?" she said worriedly  
„Don't worry about that." I said and smiled „I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's pretty comfy and I'm used to it." And I smiled again  
She smiled and hugged her tail with both hands.

„So now…I think that we shall get you washed and into bed. I guess that you can take a shower on your own." I looked at her confidentially „Or should I be there with you?" I said and grinned  
„No thanks" she smiled „I can do that on my own." And she laughed

 _When she cleaned herself up I went and put her into the bed._

„So Vixie I'm going to be awake for a few minutes. If you need an extra pillow or glass of water just ask. Good night." I said and smiled at her

I was about to leave the room when suddenly I heard her say „Daddy? Could you tell goodnight story? Pleeease."  
„Well… I don't know any goodnight stories sweetheart" I said with a worried face  
„Then you could tell me how you meet Judy." She wide smiled  
„Well I guess that I could do that-„  
„Please tell Pleeeease." she interrupted me  
„Ok I'll tell you." And I smiled at her

I told her a good half of the Night Howler case. And the just as we were chased by Mr. Manchas I said „Ok well continue tomorrow" and smiled at her  
„Please just tell me what did you do?" she said super hyped for the continuing  
„Nope" I replied „You gonna have to wait for tomorrow. So now go sleep to make it sooner." I said and smiled at her  
She quickly got covered with the blanket and lied on her side

„Good night daddy." she said while yawning  
„Good night Vixie." I said and closed the door

 _That girl just stole my heart from my. She is such a cutie tho. I wonder what the next day will bring to us._

 **Yeah I almost forgot to tell you. I'm definitely going to slow down the update speed in hope that the grammar and just the whole looking of the stories going to better itself. So see ya later :)**


End file.
